Ms Nashimoto's School for Girls
by Journal of Forgotten Fantasies
Summary: When the Seido team gets lost in the woods, they come across Ms. Nashimoto's School for Girls. It turns into a grisly fight for survival when the school reveals itself to be filled to the brim with girls craving only sex and blood. (Rating may or may not change to M later)
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, I know. "Why can't you just update your old stories instead of making new ones" it's because I just want to write down every good idea that comes to my mind. This one was there for quite a while, so I finally decided to write it out! :D**

**Anyways, Diamond no Ace does not belong to me! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Ugh, how long have we been out here?" Sawamura groaned.

"Bakamura! Quit whining. You're not the only one who wants to quit walking," Kuramochi. grouched at the underclassman. Sawamura just sighed and continued to look out for some sign of civilization.

"I just can't believe we ran out of gas after getting the bus lost in the woods," Kawakami muttered. "It's one of the most cliche things ever."

"We overestimated both our sense of direction and our amount of gas," Ryousuke sighed.

A deep growl stopped the 20 students dead in their tracks.

"Are there wolves out here?" Sawamura asked, terror filling his eyes.

"It's still daylight, it's most likely a bear," Yuki said.

"S-Shouldn't we be quieter if it is a bear?" Haruichi stuttered. Everyone else nodded in agreement and began to walk slowly, carefully watching where they stepped.

A few minutes later, they heard the sound of rapidly flapping wings followed by a loud bang.

"I don't think we should go this way anymore," Tanba shuddered in fear.

"Agreed, however, we can't wander within the woods forever," Yuki sighed, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey, there's a passage here," Jun grabbed the handle to a hatch that contained leaves, dirt and other debris on it, opening it with rough heave.

"Should we go into it?" he asked, looking inside.

"Wow, it's not often someone of the male gender find the hatch," a small voice caused the boys to turn around.

There was a small, blonde girl, no taller than Ryousuke, standing there with a lopsided grin on her face.

"W-What do you mean?" Jun stuttered.

"What, don't you know where that hatch leads to? It's goes to Ms. Nashimoto's School for Girls!" she giggled excitedly.

"What kind of place is that?" Miyuki asked.

"It's an all-girls school. All the girls that go there all have to meet one requirement," her smile widened.

"What's the requirement?" Sawamura asked.

"It's-"

She was cut off by a gunshot and a man shouting,

"Who's there!?"

"Who's that?" Haruichi asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Yikes. You might want to hop in that hatch right about now," the girl's eyes were filled with both amusement and alarm.

"Why? Who was that?" Jun asked.

"Look, asking questions is nice but it's either you get your questions answered here and now, and we die, or you wait until later and you live. It's all up to you," the girl looked at them all expectantly.

Jun just sighed and jumped into the hatch. The girl smiled and they heard another gunshot, and it was closer this time. They all began to hop into the hatch and the girl began to close it.

"Wait! What about you?" Sawamura asked.

"What about me?" she asked, blinking at him.

"What will happen to you?"

"Nothing. You know, considering it's this school, I hope you're prepared," the girl smiled.

"Prepared for what?" Yuki asked.

"Oh wait, you don't know what kind of school this really is, do you?" She giggled, then winked. "You'll see. Also,. watch out for Fishy."

"Fishy?" Furuya asked.

"He's the school's guard dog."

Leaving them with those heavy words on their minds, she closed the hatch.

"Poor chaps, they seemed like such nice guys. Oh well," she sighed to herself before covering the hatch again and skipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fairly short. I'll have another one up soon. Maybe I'll go an all-nighter and just update my stories. xD Maybe, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, follow, favorite, review and check out my other stories as well! Ciao!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Well, that was unexpected. What do we do now?" Miyuki asked.

"Let's go to the school the girl mentioned. We should probably watch out for the dog as well," Yuki stated, causing everyone to nod in agreement. As they began to walk, they noticed it began to get darker.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" Jun asked. Everyone just shook their heads while looking around to see it anyone was saying yes. Jun sighed and kicked the ground, his face turning to shock when he heard something skid across what he guessed to be pavement.

"What was that?" Haruichi asked.

"No idea. I'm not keen on the idea of finding out either," Eijun shivered.

"What if it was a flashlight?" Haruichi asked, ignoring Eijun.

"That'd be far too convenient," Jun muttered.

"You're probably right. However, we should still look. If it is, it would help us out a lot," Haruichi tried his best to convince everyone.

"I guess you're right. I think it slid over there," they could barely see Jun's hand, which was pointed to directly in front of them.

"Who's going to get it?" Eijun asked.

No one answered.

"I'm guessing no one wants to," Jun sighed. "I guess I'll do it."

"Wow, you're brave Beard-sempai!" Eijun shouted excitedly.

"Eijun, we should be quiet. The dog-"

Chris was cut off by a loud growl.

"Please tell me that was just Masuko's stomach," Jun muttered. Everyone looked at Masuko, who just shook his head.

Eijun shrunk back and felt a breath on his neck, causing him to freeze.

"Oh my god. It's a-"

"BEAR!" Jun yelled, cutting Ryosuke off. Everyone began to run at once, nearly trampling each other to get away. After running for a few seconds, Fishy dead on their heels, they began to notice that it was getting brighter.

"A way out!" Jun yelled. Putting the last of their strength into sprinting away from the bear right on their heels. A hatch finally came into sight and they each climbed back onto the surface, scared but alive. Yuki and Jun closed the hatch, trapping Fishy inside.

"I thought she said they had a guard dog. Not a bear!" Eijun panted. All of a sudden, they heard a whistle of impression.

"That was amazing. Not many people can outrun Fishy," they all looked up to see the same girl from earlier, and their eyes widened at her drastic appearance change. Instead of the blue dress she had on before, she had on a tight button-up shirt with a short red skirt on. Her white thigh highs also had bows adorning them now.

"How did you get here without using the passage?" Chris asked.

"You don't have to use the passage you know," she giggled.

"Why did you send us in there with that bear then!?" Jun yelled.

"Duh, Fishy is the entrance test for the school. You're going to have a lot of fun here," the girl's smile caused most of the players to look at her suspiciously.

"We don't want to go to this school. We just want to find a way out of the woods," Yuki clarified.

"There are maps in the library. However, in order to get to them, you need to finish registration in the office. If you do that though, you'll have to stay for the rest of the school year, which means you won't be able to leave. It's all up to you really," the girl turned to leave. "You can come with me or stay here and die."

Her tone was dangerous, and everyone was silent.

"Let's go," Yuki motioned everyone. They looked at him in awe, but the girl jumped up in excitement.

"Yay! Let's go!" she grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him along with her, leaving everyone to catch up with them. They walked for about 10 minutes before arriving at a pair of large, extravagant doors. They gold they were made of gleamed brightly, it was almost blinding.

"Is this the front of the school?" Yuki asked.

"This is the short way to the Headmaster's office. However, you need a student ID to get in," the girl let go of Yuki's hand and walked up to a pinpad next to the doors, quickly punching in a number before turning to the team again.

"This way," was all she said as the doors opened. They all began to walk in and couldn't help but stare in awe at the decoration. It was fancy, yet still had a casual feeling to it. It felt like a home.

"This is amazing," Jun muttered, still encased in everything.

"I know right? Everything here is world-class. Pretty sweet huh?" the girl giggled.

"I just realized that you've been leading us through so much, yet we don't even know your name," Chris mentioned, causing the girl to giggle.

"My name's Wakahisa Kaoru. It's nothing special," she stopped in front of another grand door, knocking twice before brushing her shirt off.

"Come in," a voice called from inside. Kaoru pushed the door open, causing it to hit the wall with a loud bang. They all walked in and were greeted by a young woman, who looked no more than 25.

"Ah, Kaoru! Who are your friends?" the woman asked.

"Ms. Nashimoto, these guys were lost in the woods. They were able to find the passage and get past Fishy with ease," Kaoru began to explain the situation.

"I heard they also had a little help from you. Care to explain?" Ms. Nashimoto asked.

"Ah, yes. Our "security guard" got trigger-happy again," Kaoru sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Again? I swear I took away all of his guns," Ms. Nashimoto shook her head, then turned her attention to Seido. "Anyways, we should finalize your enrollment."

"We just want to go to our school," Jun sighed.

"I'm sorry?"

Ms. Nashimoto's tone made a shiver go down everyone's spine.

"They misspoke. They meant to say that they'll miss their old school, but look forward to attending here," Kaoru cut in before anyone could say anything.

"What a nice save. Anyways, just let me do a few things, then you'll be free to roam the halls and get comfortable," Ms. Nashimoto went to her desk and pushed a button. The Seido team looked around, but didn't see anything that had changed.

"You're free to roam now. Have fun!" Ms. Nashimoto waved them off. Kaoru rushed everyone out and took a deep breath.

"That was close," she then turned to Jun, a scowl on her face, "What was that about? You can't just say things like that to the Headmaster!"

"We just want to go home! We don't want to go to school here," Eijun argued. Kaoru twitched and sighed heavily before answering.

"It was either this or dying. Feel free to wander back into the woods, but just know that Fishy is let out of that secret way at night. We'll surely find your body mauled and half-eaten smack in the middle of the woods. It's really all up to you though," Kaoru was obviously extremely irritated. Eijun just stayed silent, and a smile appeared on Kaoru's face.

"Now that we all understand the current situation, let's proceed," Kaoru waved everyone forward. The Seido team was hesitant, but went with her anyways. They were led down the hall and through an oddly normal door.

"Why is this school so deep in the woods anyways?" Jun asked.  
>"For the safety of everyone in the cities of course. If we put this kind of school there, I'm pretty sure only chaos would ensue," Kaoru explained.<p>

"What kind of school IS this exactly? You never told us," YUki pointed out.

'I told you that you would find out. Which you will. Just be careful," Kaoru giggled as they reached an amazing room. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, and there was a huge fountain in the middle. There were also stairs that seemed to lead… somewhere.  
>"This is amazing! This school is so fancy!" Eijun yelled.<p>

"Of course. Ms. Nashimoto wants nothing but the best for her students," Kaoru sat down on the steps.

"What about tuition? Is there anything like that here?" Chris asked.

"Not at all. Ms. Nashimoto actually considers making someone pay for getting an education a crime. Of course, I'm pretty sure even if sho did make everyone pay tuition, they'd pay it in a heartbeat," Kaoru giggled.

"Why is that?" Haruichi asked. Kaoru blinked, then covered her mouth like she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Nothing. I'm just rambling about nonsense," Kaoru looked nervous, but still managed to keep a smile on her face. She got up, dusted off her skirt and waved them up the stairs, quickly running ip them herself.

"Where are we going now?" Yuki asked.

"Class," was all Kaoru said before turning and running down a large hallway. The tried to follow her, but she was suddenly nowhere in sight.

"What a weird girl," Ryousuke commented.

"At least she was helpful. Let's just look at the maps she mentioned earlier and get out of here," Tanba sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement and they began to slowly walk down the hall, looking for the library. They came across many doors, but were alarmed by the labels.

Sacrifice

Cults and You

Getting Away with Murder

it was all just so sinister. Just what kind of school WAS this?

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! :D I thought ahead this time. <strong>

**In all actuality, I should be doing my homework since my grades suck but since I'm a world class procrastinator... :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please follow, favorite, review and check out my other stories as well! **


End file.
